Para Tu Amor
by Keiko Heimei
Summary: SongFic com a música Para Tu Amor, de Juanes. Yusuke e Keiko.


Para Teu Amor 

Fanfic de Keiko Heimei

Música Tema: Para Tu Amor (Juanes)  
Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem à Yoshihiro Togashi Observação: Essa songfic se passa após o fim da série.

* * *

Yusuke e Keiko passeavam juntos, após tantos problemas, tantos encontros e desencontros, finalmente pareciam ter um momento a sós. O sol, já fraquinho, preparava-se para despedir-se e, por alguns instantes, abraçar suavemente a Lua. Dia e noite passam tão rápido, tanto quanto a infância, a adolescência...Urameshi encostou-se em uma árvore, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, enquanto Keiko ajudava duas mães a segurarem seus filhos sapecas. A menina, segurando seu vestido, tentava a todo custo segurar o menininho, enquanto as mães riam, divertindo-se e tentando acompanhar a amiguinha fujona.

Quieto, sorrindo, Yusuke reparava na amada. Estava linda, uma mulher...ficou mais linda com os cabelos compridos. Ficou mais linda com aquele sorriso, com aquela alegria. Ficou mais linda em cada detalhe e, pelo jeito, ficaria sempre mais e mais bonita se dependesse de seu jeito meigo, forte, determinado.

Rindo, Urameshi perdia-se em pensamentos, observando carinhosamente a cena.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para tu amor lo tengo todo

Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser

Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro

Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies

(Para teu amor eu tenho tudo

Desde meu sangue até a essência do meu ser

E para teu amor que é meu tesouro

Tenho minha vida toda inteira a teus pés)

É, menininha...você conseguiu o que queria hein?! Me prendeu! E olha que eu não era fácil, muito mais difícil de segurar que esse moleque aí. E você segurou. Ainda bem né, o que eu teria virado sem você na minha vida pra me guiar? Te devo minha vida...se não fosse sua paciência, ainda teria tomado um tiro de algum badboy vingativo. Imagina, não morri nem por trocentos Youkais, morrer pelas mãos de um humano seria dose. Você é a coisa mais preciosa que tenho, Keiko...

Y tengo también

Un corazón que se muere por dar amor

Y que no conoce el fin

Un corazón que late por vos

(E tenho também

Um coração que se morre por dar amor

E que não conhece o fim

Um coração que bate por você)

Te vendo assim, dá vontade até de desistir de tudo só pra ficar exatamente aqui, te olhando. Morreria por você, hein esquentadinha?! E olha que morreria mesmo...mas faria o possível pra sobreviver, não ia querer te ver triste novamente. Nunca mais quero te ver daquele jeito, me desesperei, sabia?! Você não sabe de tanta coisa Keiko...tantas vezes fiquei ao seu lado, zelando pelo seu sono...quantas vezes te fiz carinho sem que pudesse sentir...se bem que acho que você sentia, sei lá como. Você tem uns mistérios que não entendo...é, tem muita coisa em você que também não sei. Mas quero saber.

Para tu amor no hay despedidas

Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad

Y para tu amor que me ilumina

Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel

(Para teu amor não há despedidas

Para teu amor eu só tenho eternidade

E para teu amor que me ilumina

Tenho uma lua, um arco-íris e uma flor)

Passam os anos, a gente cresce, a gente se despede, a gente se reencontra. O que tanto tem em ti que me chama? Acho que nunca vou conseguir me afastar de você. Mesmo longe, não fico afastado,te sinto ao meu lado. Será que sente o mesmo? Hahaha você deve se sentir comigo como se sente com esse pirralhinho aí né, sempre correndo, tentando segurar, tentando proteger. No fundo, você me protege mais do que eu te protejo. Queria te protejer mais, queria te dar tudo que sempre sonhou! Queria ser pra você o sonho que a Keiko é para mim. A Keiko que não muda nunca, apenas fica mais charmosa.

Y tengo también

Un corazón que se muere por dar amor

Y que no conoce el fin

Un corazón que late por vos

(E tenho também

Um coração que se morre por dar amor

E que não conhece o fim

Um coração que bate por você)

Tem horas que só quero te abraçar, mais nada. Você entende isso??? Nem eu entendo. Se o mundo se destruir depois se um abraço seu, eu nem ligaria. Mas se fosse antes do abraço, eu ficaria irritado. Que cheiro é esse que você tem, Keiko? Perfume nenhum no mundo consegue ficar aos pés desse cheiro...e o calor então, que calor é esse que me envolve, você consegue me fazer tremer na base só de olhar pra mim. Não sei como esse moleque não se rendeu ainda. Uma hora ele vai cansar, assim como eu cansei e me rendi.

Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar

Lo que siento

Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor

Y no hay dudas

Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón

Te venero

Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor

Por existir

(Por isso, eu te quero tanto que não sei como explicar

O que sinto Eu te quero, porque tua dor é minha dor

E não há dúvidas Eu te quero com a alma e o com o coração

Te venero

Hoje e sempre, eu te agradeço, meu amor

Por existir)

Dá vontade de me meter e segurar esse trovão aí, mas você dá conta. Hahaha logo logo ele vai perceber que ninguém tem mais força de vontade do que ti. E que força de vontade! Não só de vontade não, seu soco dói, sabia?! Mas eu aguento. Poderia me odiar e me bater até a morte que eu seria um sadomasoquista com prazer por você. Não que eu curta...ou às vezes curto e nem sei, nunca pensei sobre isso...mas o que importa é que você está muito gostosa nesse vestido rosa. Caiu bem em você, ainda mais agora que as coisas cresceram. E como cresceram...nossa, eu tirei a sorte grande, isso é um fato inquestionável. Quem diria...como você me aguenta, o que diabos viu em mim?! Ah, melhor nem pensar nisso, vai que desiste. Continua cega assim que está bom!

Para tu amor lo tengo todo lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo también

Lo conseguiré para tu amor que es mi tesoro

Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies

(Para teu amor eu tenho tudo

Tudo o que tenho e o que não tenho também

O conseguirei para teu amor que é meu tesouro

Tenho minha vida toda inteira a teus pés)

Quer casar comigo? Ficar o resto da sua vida me aturando? Eu prometo tentar ser aturável, vai ver. Se quiser eu até arrumo um trabalho normal, vivo até uma vida normal. Vendo você aí com essas crianças, sabe que me deu até vontade de ter um moleque? Um não, dois. Mas uma menina também, quero que seja igual a mãe. Igual também na hora de porrar os garotos, nada de deixar qualquer pirralho encostar nela, tem que saber que homem não presta. Só o pai dela presta.

Y tengo también

Un corazón que se muere por dar amor

Y que no conoce el fin

Un corazón que late por vos

(E tenho também

Um coração que se morre por dar amor

E que não conhece o fim

Um coração que bate por você)

Fica comigo, fica? Me abraça igual está abraçando essas crianças. Continua cuidando de mim, minha linda. Continua me querendo, assim como eu te quero mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo. Me dá sua mão e não larga nunca mais, mas mesmo que queira não deixarei soltar.

Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar

Lo que siento Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor

Y no hay dudas

Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón

Te venero

Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor

(Por isso eu te quero tanto que não sei como explicar

O que sinto Eu te quero porque tua dor é minha dor

E não há dúvidas Eu te quero com a alma e com o coração

Te venero

Hoje e sempre, agradecimentos eu te dou, a ti meu amor)

Obrigado Keiko. Se hoje minha vida tem sentido, se hoje aprendi a dar valor à amizade, foi porque sua mão sempre esteve estendida. Sempre dando colo pro menino catarrento. Mas eu não era tão catarrento igual esse aí não! Que coisa boa, o pôr do sol na minha frente e você nele. Duas coisas imperdíveis em um dia gostoso como hoje. Vou sempre estar ao seu lado, você vai ser sempre minha princesa, eu sendo príncipe, rei ou mero humano. Vai ser sempre a minha Keiko. Mais gostosa, mas isso veio de brinde. Ah garota, como eu te amo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após muito lutar, Keiko finalmente segura o menino e o entrega para a mãe. O garotinho dá as mãos para a amiguinha e vão embora, felizes da vida. Keiko sorri, acenando. Yusuke se aproxima, abraçando a menina por trás.

- Nossa, esse foi difícil, me lembrou você quando criança!  
- Ah, nem tanto, eu era mais bonito.  
- Besta, você entendeu o que quis dizer - rindo - Hahaha sim sim, eu entendi - beijando a buchecha de Keiko - lindo esse pôr do sol hein?  
- É mesmo...tanto tempo que eu não via um assim. Acho que a última vez foi com você também, estávamos deitados na grama perto do trilho do trem, lembra?  
- Lembro. Lembro também que depois eu te prometi uma coisa sabe.  
- Han? - virou-se para o lado, fazendo com que Yusuke agora a abraçasse de frente - Casa comigo? - acariciando o rosto da menina, pela primeira vez não parecia tímido, apenas ansioso, mas sereno.  
- E...eu não sei, assim, agora, precisamos conversar direito depois, não é uma coisa que se decida assim, casamento é sério Yusuke!  
- Mas eu não estou brincando - beijando suavemente a testa da amada - sei que precisamos sentar e conversar, mas agora só quero essa resposta. Casa comigo?

Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar

Lo que siento

Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor

Y no hay dudas

Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón

Te venero

Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor

(Por isso eu te quero tanto que não sei como explicar

O que sinto

Eu te quero porque tua dor é minha dor

E não há dúvidas

Eu te quero com a alma e com o coração

Te venero

Hoje e sempre, agradecimentos eu te dou, a ti meu amor)

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, a chegada da lua trouxe, consigo, a resposta esperada.

- Caso.

A mesma lua que a troxe, assistiu então à consequência da mesma. Por minutos não existia Reikai, Ningenkai, Makai. Nada. Apenas Keiko e Yusuke. O silêncio dos lábios unidos permaneceu por minutos eternos. Pelo amor dele, ela seria capaz de tudo. Pelo amor dela, ele lhe daria o mundo.


End file.
